Dark Days
by Nodoze
Summary: story of a heroes torment and what he must go through to save himself, his loved ones and protect paragon city
1. No Sleep For The Haunted

Deep in the PCHA base, the air was quiet and dormant. So quiet that you can hear a pin drop, or a rat piss on cotton as some say. This was all interrupted by the wild deep gutteral screams echo throughout the base which awakens all the heroes that slept at the base and step out into the hall. "The hell was that?" said NoDoze angrily while trying to throw on a shirt, accidently slicing it in the process. "My guess would be young James again." said Xander. leaning against a wall next to JMFX's bedroom door. "Well you think we might check on him before you know...whatever has him screaming rips his throat out." said Sassy Baby Gurl standing next to Angel Archer in the hallway. "nice pecs Cody!" said Archer, eyeing NoDoze. Shaking off his blush, NoDoze opened the door to reveal on Midori Matrix laying there looking for JMFX. "hey Mid, where's jay?" said Archer while others looked out the open window for him. "He had that dream again, and once i woke up from his girly screams he was already gone." Everyone sighed, then the new PCHA leader NoDoze said "alright folks, we know the routine." shaking his head, "Back to bed, he'll be back."

Later on that day JM returned completely exhausted. "Hola all" he said as he crashed down on the couch. "Are you okay dude?" said Zelerin, trying to look into his bloodshot brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah...yawn i've just gone a couple days without sleep, that's all" JM explains. "Bullshit!" screamed a worried Midori Matrix "for that past month, you've been up all day and night fighting and working at the bar. When you do get a few winks you wake up screaming and diving out the window for more." JM stared through his glazed eyes "and your point is?" which caused Midori to stomp off in anger before she took his head off. "Trouble in paradise ?" said Ms. Directed "screw you." said JM weakly through a yawn. "Whatever , Midori you ready?" Ms Directed said angrily. "Yeah let's go"Midori said, then glared at James "You want anything?" JM cranes his neck to look past her to the tv.

In the war room next door...  
"Man, Jimmy's acting like a real prick" exclaimed F force 4. "Yeah, but it all has to do with his habits." said NoDoze, laying some mission papers. "Something happened back with the Ferret incident, but now he won't eat or sleep. It's really starting to effect his powers too." "Yeah, when i went on a hunt with him yesterday he nearly passed out off of one ice bolt." said SBG "you think this is about Ferret dying?"NoDoze sat down looking over the sheets "Yes and No, he's seen a lot of death in his life but when he was broken free from that hypnotism it shook something loose in that hippy hair noggin of his." FF4 thought for a minute "I have an idea to stop all this!" SBG looked at him "I tried smothering him, he's got some good lungs so it won't work." FF4 and NoDoze looked at her in shock "No no, i mean scan his mind and see what's wrong. I'll go talk to Midori about it...till then, you need some help little girl!"

In the PCHA infirmary, later that day.  
"Okay, why are we here and why am i strapped up in this damn bed!"JM growled. Midori comforted him " we're worried about you..." NoDoze interrupted "and we're getting tired of your damn attitude."   
JM looked at Cody "I've always had an attitude!" "Yeah, but you were just a smartass, now you've become a real pain."NoDoze shot back. Xander put his hand on JM's shoulder "Okay now this procedure that Midori, SBG and I will do on you will be a bit draining so hold on." JM looked at him worriedly "Yeah, that's reassuring..." but before he could continue, they laid hands on his head and began to search his mind. They ran into a lot of James' memories, including his family's mysterious yet brutal death. Before Midori could look over it, a flash went off. Then suddenly all three heroes appeared in a blood soaked asylum. Echoes of a deep menacing voice screamed out "It's your fault!" "Where the hell are we?" Screamed SBG trying to speak over the voice. "In the deep recesses of young Xaiver's mind."explained Xander. "I think we just ran into the dream that he's been screaming about." Midori pointed in horror. "There he is!"

JM was strapped up in a straight jacket surrounded by a bunch of demons and ghosts. Midori laid down a freezing blast holding most of the demons. When she did this, most of the demons disappeared but some ghosts remained. As the brother/sister combo battled on with the remaining ghosts, midori worked on bringing back her man. "JM damnit snap out of it!" "I can't...it's all my fault...they died by my hands...i must pay..."said a incoherent JM. Midori cocked back and slapped him with all her might. "James, you have to stop this! We love you, and we can't take this self destruction anymore." JM started to come through but he was still speaking gibberish "Come on James, i saw what happened to you...we can help you! we can take care of this if we work together" Midori said as she looked into his eyes. JM's head cocked into the air as he roared then the room flashed. Midori, Xander, and SBG were knocked back. As all of the room stood up from the blast to look at the unconscious hero, KingofFools spoke up "What the hell was that?" "I guess that's his way off losing a bad dream." explained NoDoze. "Well at least we all can get some sleep finally!" said Archer as the room emptied. Midori walks over to JM and kisses him on the forehead "That's not the only good news, tomorrow we get to take down your family's killer. Until sleep tight frosty." JM said through his snoring "sweet nightmares honey." as he turned over to sleep. 


	2. Cold Day In Hell

JMFX sat perched on top of his skyscraper hideaway to get some time to himself. It's been a while since he joined the PCHA that he ever got to do that. "Wow Pop..."talking out to the air "who knew i would have this much shit on my hands when i took over the family business from you and mom. Well at least i found your killer, and i'll make him pay for what he did to us." "You know it's not to healthy to talk to yourself." said a voice from out of JM's view. Out from the shadows emerged a shorter man with a tattoo covering half of his face. "Tommy Murdock! How the hell ya doin man!" JM said, embracing Tommy in a friendly hug. "How did you find me?" "Well, i'm fine and i remembered you like to hide up here to get your shit together." The thought of that puzzled JM but before he could speak Tommy changed the subject. "Yeah, i've been working for S.P.A.D.E since the 'incident', collecting ghost and goblins, beating up on the circle and the patheon, you know, shit like that. What about you Jimbo?" "Well, after they released me into the phlanax's custody, i did cape work for them, then went and created a group of my own with a couple guys that i met, and the rest is in the archives of PNN" James said with a chuckle.

"Well, damn, you've been busy. So how about tomorrow we go out for a drink or two and catch up some more. I might even have some work for you at S.P.A.D.E." Tommy inquired "Nope, can't do it. I have some very important work to do." JM shot back "Oh come on, what could be so important that you have to act like a puss and blow off an old friend?" "i'll tell you what"James said defending himself "I found the bastard who maimed my family." A look of horror washed over Tommy's face until JM said. "My girlfriend searched my thoughts and found out that frostfire was behind all this." "Oh." Tommy sighed "I knew he had something to do with it." "Honey, it's time to go!" beeped Midori on the communicator "NoDoze is having a briefing on the mission and some sort of surprise!" "Oh goody" said JM sarcastically "I'm on my way." "Well i guess i'll see ya later T" "Sure thing Jim, by the way, once you get time on your busy schedule look me up!" said Tommy as he lept off the building and teleported away.

JM entered and felt a familar presence rush through him. "Hmmm either i dried my tights wrong or..." Before he could finish, a electric bolt shocked him! "Come on snowball i thought you were quicker than that." joked Static. As he laughed, JM turned the base floor into a skating rink which in turned dropped the group leader on his ass. As the two laughed on, Xander looked on in bewilderment. "Well that was akward." He said which NoDoze came up from behind and replied "Eh, that's their usual greeting." "If you boys are finished..." Midori said impatiently in the doorway. "...we have a villian to take down!" 

[Later in the Mission Room  
"Well now that we have the gameplan settled, what happens when we meet up with FrostFire?" NoDoze questioned. "He'll be tough seeing as he does some awesome manipulation with ice and fire." Master Static explained. "Just keep his pets and flunkies busy..." a focused JMFX said "... His ass is mine!" With that the team departed to take care of the Outcast leader. In mid travel NoDoze said to Midori "Man, i've never seen James so pumped to take someone down!" "Well if you found your family's killer wouldn't you?" Midori shot back with a worried look on her face. NoDoze caught on quickly saying "You don't think he's the real killer do you?" "He is..." Midori explained "...but there's something more to this. I have a feeling by taking him down it'll be a whole can of worms" "Well whatever happens, We have your boytoy to stand behind" Ms. Directed joked as they looked at the rabid look in the Ice Blaster's eyes.

[3rd Floor, Outcast base, 2430 hours  
"Okay, so we've taken out most of them right?" said a winded NoDoze "Yeah, up next is FF and his 2nd commands" Static shot back. "Midori, SBG, how's everyone's vitals?" "Hangin in there, but i have a question?" Said Sassy Baby Girl "Listening?" Static responded. "How come I and a lot of other members only get one line in these stories." "Because you don't have the most creative mind behind the keyboard here but back to the matter at hand." JM answered "Everyone ready?" His fellow heroes stood tall as Static blasted the door down. "What the f...wait, you, the guy who looks like a masked Jesus..." said Frostfire "Don't i know you from somewhere?" JM said nothing but lept after him in a rage, punching and swinging wildly as they both flew over FF's chair. "I guess that means attack!" said Ms Directed. With that said the crew went on a warpath with the empowered thugs. Meanwhile, FrostFire crawled away slowly as JM stalked him like a tiger on the hunt. "You want to be a fooking coward and kill and rape an unsuspecting family just to smoke me out?" Growled James "Well guess what dog, you've got me!" As FrostFire ran for the exit, JM sent a freeze ray over his shoulder, blocking it off. "Fine, whoever you are, i see you want to play the hard way!" with that, FF formed a group of fire imps, surrounding JM for one big mugging. "What do you have to say now huh? Not so tough are ya!" before FF could get out a evil cackle, JM extinguished the imps in one Frost breath then hit FrostFire with a bitter freeze ray. JM formed a blade in one hand then held him by his throat and said "Before i send you to the depths of hell that you deserve, any last words" As the team ran in, FF's voice took on a darker form "Jimmy boy, you fooking idiot, you think this no talent monkey could do all that on his own?" Everyone looked on in shock and awe "It was fun watching you beat the crap out of him, but before our little friend here goes and spills the beans and ruins my fun, it's time for him to say goodnight." As the dark voice finished, FF started to laugh. Blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth then finally his head caved in. Everyone kept their shocked looks, not only for the strange occurance but the fact that Midori was right in thinking there is more to this. They may have gotten more than they bargained for and this was just the beginning of a hellacious rollercoaster ride. Dark Days were ahead, and they were in for the fight of their lives. 


	3. From Darkness

￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"

The heroes land at the gate to the hollows and noticed something strange. "Where the hell are all the citizens?" screamed James, "men, women, baddies, all gone!" He and Midori looked around searching for answers until they overheard Static, "anyone spotted anything?". "Hell no man!", screamed JM, "Is this a big goose chase or what?!?!" "Cool out ice cube." exclaimed Static, "I got a transmission saying that the police bots at the gates went haywire, maybe they finally fried o...". Before Static could continue, a blood curdling scream shot out from behind JM and Midori. A rookie heroine came running toward them "looks like the bots aren't the only thing that's gone nutty" said Midori, assuming battle stance ready to strike. but the young hero wasn't running to attack them, she was warning them. As she reached them, she disentagrated before their eyes. Before them stood a 7 foot tall mechanical marvel that once was no bigger than a monitor. "Target threat-High, Destroy immediatly" the tin can chirped before raising his laser. "Um, honey, i don't think he wants to shake our hand." JM joked before charging. "No, really? what was your first clue?" Midori shot back freezing the beast's cannon. The two then formed their ice blades and hacked at the machine. All was in vain, as they monster blew them away with a wave cannon. Before they could recover, the robot stopped dead in it's track, then a familar cackle came from around the corner.

"Honestly, you dopes think you can take out my work of perfection?" said Detective Rafferty. "Bobby Ratfink, good to see you again." said JM. "again?" everyone said over the comlinks. "so what price are you going for now a days?" James continued. "Hmmm, i'd have to say...my soul." Rafferty joked while his eyes flared and an evil mark appeared on his forehead. "Well enough of the small talk, time for you freaks to meet your maker." he said as a strange beep rang out through the block. JM realized what it was then grabbed Midori "Everybody run! I don't think he just pressed the surprise party button!" He screamed over the comlink before teleporting back to the base. Just as he did, all the mechanical marvels blew up, rocking Paragon to it's very foundation.

"Wow, the city looks a mess!" King of Fools said looking at the monitor filled with carnage. "No kiddin', i get the feeling we'll get blamed for this." Xander shot back. The mayor of Paragon then appeared looking over the damage to his great city. A reporter pulled him over asking what he has to say about this, to which he replied. "I'm sending a message out to the PCHA and those in cohoots with those mutated thugs. We're hunting you down, and once we free the citizens from prison and when we find you, you will meet with something worse than any of your arrests have ever met." "Um, not what i was expecting..." Xander said as everyone looked on in shock. 

As the eerie message went off the air, the same figure that manipulated Rafferty sat back in his seat. "Good, now i have my army."


	4. Black Hole Sun

sharp cry goes out into the silent night. Not one of pain or death but one of pleasure as two women lay next to a tattooed man in satisfaction. "mmmm that was great lover" said the pale redhead gothic girl to the other. "I know, this guy can really ride. so how's about round 2 big boy?" He rose in response and put his hand on her head. suddenly she bursts into flames and as she laid burning on the bed, her girlfriend shrieks. "what the hell? who are you? what did you do to her?" she screamed at him as he inched closer. "Well, if you really want to know", he calmly said, "My name is Testament my dear, and i will be the end of your existence." with that said he snapped her neck and walked out of his bedroom to his control room. He looks onto his surveillance of JMFX and says "and thanks to you old friend, you will help me end the rest of mankind."

[PCHA base, one hour later  
"Hey, i'm heading out for a bite. Does any body want anything?" JM exclaimed before being tackled by Midori Matrix "are you out of your mind! There's mobs out there hunting for us honey, and not for our autographs!" JM gets up and kisses her and simply says "true but they can't kill what they can't see." Then he teleports away before Midori could catch him again. "Damn him and his stubbornness. oh i should've asked him to bring me back some fries!" what she didn't see was Testament stepping in from the shadows. As he crept towards her, she said "Nice try with sneaking Tommy boy, but i've known you were here since i glomped Frosty." She turned ready to battle, sending an icy blast towards his chest. As he flew back and fell over a chair, he laughed off the blast. "a warrior woman. good to see my dear old friend's taste in women hasn't changed one bit." he cackled while putting a dark hold on her. "and since you know my name, i believe you know everything about that situation don't you?" he said with a evil grin. "Yeah, you're a coward who was scared that my boyfriend would destroy you once he broke free of your spell. so you killed his parents, wiped his mind, and sent him on a rampage to kill himself.'' she choked out. "you honestly think i'm afraid of him? You dumb little dog, i did all that to make him my puppet and finish the job i wanted to do. Sadly, he was too weak and only took out boomtown. Now he's strong, but a bit too strong. but let's see what happens when his lover's life is on the line!" as he finished, sassybabygurl and Xander walked in to find Midori in danger. "what the..." was all SBG could get out before Testament sped towards them and knocked them out. "I need you two to send a message for me, that's the only reason i haven't killed you yet."

PCHA Base, 0300 hours

\"So you mean to fooking tell me that Tommy got a hold of Midori and he's the one behind this big mind fook for me?\" JM screamed before he punched a hole in the wall. \"that's coming out of your wallet.\" Blue said jokingly. \"Does it look like i'm the mood for jokes right now?\" James said glaring at blue. Blue shot back \"You wanna go snow man? i'll make your ass into a Icee in a minute!\" standing eye to eye with JM. Ms Directed pryed herself in between them \"Hey! before you two try to see who has the bigger dick, let's take care of the more pressing matters.\" Flipping on the monitor to see Testament. \"Tommy you dog! where's Midori!?! if you plucked one hair off of her i'll...\" \"Save your breath Jimmy Dean!\" Testament cut him off, \"You give your girl less credit than she deserves. Took my men a couple hours before she started to slow...\" changing scenes to see outcasts and trolls working side by side to smack around Midori Matrix. She fought hard but couldn't hang much longer. \"MIDORI!!! I'M COMING BABY!\" JM screamed at the monitor, almost beating a hole into the screen. \"She can't hear you moron! but you're coming in loud and clear with me. So here's the deal. I want you, here in the hollows. We'll discuss the rest once you get here.\" and with that, Testament snapped his fingers and cut the signal.

\"So what do we do now?\" Sassy Baby Gurl said. \"We go get our comrade that's what!\" Static said walking into the war room. JMFX rose from his knees, saying softly \"you can plan all you want, but there won't be much left to stop.\" Before anyone could question his words, he grabbed his gloves and walked out of the base. NoDoze ran to grab him but saw a strange glow in JM's eyes before the door slammed. \"We have to do something before he kills himself...and all of us.\"

[PCHA War Room, three hours later  
\"Alright folks, we have the plan now.\" Static said. \"I'll take team A and attack from the Atlas gate. Cody, you take team B and come through the sewers. Blue, you come through the skyway gate with team C. Once all teams have arrive we strike! Now let's move people before Jim does something stupid.\" With that command everyone split up and made their way to the hollows.

Meanwhile, JM stands on an abandoned building looking out into what seems to be a trap for his colleagues. Millions of villians converged in the crater known as grendel's glutch. \"In your little rise to fame you've made alot of enemies. I must say Jim i didn't think it would be this easy to get this many allies to kill your friends.\" Testament said as he appeared behind his former friend's back but JM never turned around. \"You knew as much as i do they were coming so leave them out of this Tommy. and where's Midori?\" Testament laughed \"You have so much sentiment since you were so damn close to owning the world as the leader of the outcasts. That will be your downfall, but your little slut's down there somewhere.\" As soon as Testament finished, JM teleported to her faint life force and flew her out of the mob. \"Aw isn't that touching?\" Testament scoffed before making a battered Static appear behind him. \"Now let's see you do the same for your fearless leader.\" Testament grinned as he saw the fear in JM's face. He held his hand in a gun motion and shot a dark blast through Static's skull before JM could get back. \"Static, NO!\" JM screamed. Testament cackled \"damn you're so weak! i bet the whole time you didn't know that i blocked the signal to your earpiece to make sure you didn't hear them come in.\"

With that, Testament snapped his finger to re activate JM's earpiece. \"Damnit James where are you!\" He heard NoDoze scream \"we're getting mobbed out here man! Static, come in, where are you? Blue, BLUE!\" \"I'm here nodoze, but i can't hold of these mongrels for long, did you find JM or Testament yet?\" Before JM could respond, Testament snapped his finger again to cut off the feed. \"Nah ah, don't want anyone else to interfere on our little date.\" Testament scoffed. \"Why the hell are you doing this Tommy! These people have nothing to do with us!\" JM said with tears starting to stream from his face. \"That's just it Jimmy! I don't give a fook about any of them, that's why your little friend's brain is splattered all over this roof! I just want what i've been after for 24 years! the death of the earth! This little dirt ball has rolled around for too long, with weak pieces of feces cluttering it's bare land.\" JM kissed Midori softly and whispered into her ear before laying her down. \"Kick his ass baby.\" Midori said softly. \"You pompous little twerp! It's bout time i beat the Napoleanic complex out of your ass! you killed my family, you killed Static, and now you're trying to strip me of the love of my life. Now I'm about to strip you of your life!\" JM screamed before his eyes flared with a blue tint. \"That's the Xaiverus i've been waiting for! Since this will be the last thing the world will see, give me all you got and make this entertaining for the worms below!\" 


	5. Final Showdown

Dark Days: All Hollows Eve

JMFX and Testament glare at each other while floating in mid air. \"you know tommy, i always did think you were a greedy manipulative bastard.\" \"and i never gave a fook either way Jay\" Testament scoffed \"but if it makes you feel better i'll have fun with you in hell once i end everyone's miserable existance.\" Testament chuckled a bit before seeing a blur of black and blue coming straight for him. He quickly dodged and kneed his former partner in crime in the gut then brought down an elbow that would crush a mortal's spine to dust. JM squirmed out and proceeded to trade thunderous blows with Testament above the onlooking spectators.

[meanwhile, on the ground  
\"okay i got midori\" Blue said over his comlink to nodoze. \"But i think it might be too late for Static.\" SassyBabyGurl cried out \"why hasn't he been transported to a medic center yet?\" The mayor walked up behind her and NoDoze as Blue Sentinal flew in with the battered and bruised Midori Matrix and said \"that would be my fault. That Testament character said if i jus shut down the medic stations for him he would take care of you guys for m...\" before the mayor could finish, NoDoze sends a haymaker towards his jaw. \"maybe you want to say that again because what you did warrants a claw in your gut.\" The cops surround NoDoze and aim for his head ready to kill. \"How dare you!\" Midori said struggling to stand from exhaustion. \"we protect you and this damed city everyday and this is what we get?\" Blue stands in between the cops and NoDoze \"We're not the bad guys here, maybe you need to turn your guns to the ahole behind you that was in cohoots with the guy whose tried to kill us all!\" \"I didn't know\" the mayor tried to say through his broken jaw but to no avail. From an alley a reporter stands off with a handicam saying \"man this is going to win me an emmy!\"

[Back in the air  
JM sent every freezing blast he could throw at Testament to slow down the faster fighter of the two. their barrage went on, opening cuts and breaking bones until JM took out Testament's strong point, his right eye, with a quick snatch from his skull. \"Ah, you son of a dog! ahhhhhahahahahahaha\" JM tried to take in a second wind but looked puzzled. \"Smart move Jimmy! take out my shadoweye and slow me down even more. you've proven yourself well, but i'm bored with this.\" JM growled \"Tommy...\" \"No No young James, you're holding back on me. You know damn well this isn't all your power! so lets get the peanut gallery involved shall we?\"

With that said, Tommy reached his hand out to the glutch. \"Don't you dare Tommy!\" \"Lets see what you do when I turn up the juice!\" a dark orb formed around a group of rookie heroes and villians still brawling. their bodies were absorbed into it and it started to travel towards them. \"you do remember the dark clutch move don't you Jimmy?\" Testament started to cackle until a beam of light blew his arm off. \"OW!\"

he screamed bloody murder as he looked at the stump that used to be a limb. \"I remember so well, and it's not going to happen again!\" JM said as his eyes started to glow blue. an strong aura of power stopped everyone in their tracks as they looked up towards the sky. \"You've hurt enough people! you've ruined enough lives. it's time i repayed a debt that i owe!\" A blue blaze engulfed his body and somehow he sent a message to Midori \"I love you Midi, tell the gang i said bye!\" She recieved it as tears filled her eyes. She muttered \"i love you too.\" as she saw her man charge headlong towards his longtime rival.

\"Let's finish this!!!\" JM screamed in a demonic voice. \"About damn time! Time to put you in your final resting place James Xaiver!\" Testament screamed as he turned up his power as much as he could and charged. They collide in a blast to rival what JM did to boomtown. As the dust cleared, the remaining PCHA members still standing looked around. \"Where the hell did they go?\" said Blue, which SBG replied \"I don't know but we might want to go check ground zero for some bodies.\"

They rushed over to the blast site to see...nothing. Midori pounded the ground. \"Damnit! He got away! All that James did and he got away!\" NoDoze looked around for any signs of life then saw something \"Midori look!\" he shouted as he helped her up to see a note carved into a wall that said \"thank you all :p\" \"He's still alive?\" Blue questioned.


	6. Static Wave Reborn

The Fall Of Jail Bait Static Part I

:Atlas Park Hospital: 

NeuroSurgeon:Guys im sorry but it doesnt look like static made it though the dark blaster threw his forhead. However...we do have an alternate means of bringing him back. Sassy Baby Gurl:Do whatever it takes or i swear to god himself...Hes trying Sassy Nodoze tells her trying to calm her down. NeuroSurgeon:Well our alternate plan is to put his mind inside of a new host body..unforunatly a kheldian isnt available as of right now, but a fallen hero died in battle and he has no family or no life whatsoever. Nodoze:Is that fair to the guy though? NeuroSurgeon:Well i don't really think hes going to care anymore. JMFX:Hes got a point u know. Sassy Baby Gurl:WTF ARE U WAITING FOR!?! NeuroSurgeon:I guess thats my que to stop making his fiance angry and get started. Nodoze:Yeah id do it now before she flips out and i have to stick my claws up your ass.

:PCHA BASE:

(Incoming Transmission) Nodoze:Play it. NeuroSurgeon:We got him...hes in the new host body and doing just fine..he will have a new body, and very new powers, he can shift into granite itself and has the strenght of statesman. Nodoze: Pfft...We'll see what he can take. Sassy Baby Gurl:Hes not even out of the hospital yet and u guys are going to the Arena huh? Nodoze:hehe... JMFX:What did u think he was going to do give him a big hug and a kiss hi? Nodoze: (raising one middle claw)I would choose your words very careful. :Just Then A Flash Of Light Enters The Room: FreedomFalcon:I'm Back Bitches (laughing) Nodoze:Well his personality didnt change much. FreedomFalcon: New body and new powers but same ol asshole. Sassy Baby Gurl:I wouldnt have it any other way baby. StatesMan: Attention PCHA! FreedomFalcon:Go ahead boss. StatesMan:Ok who are u and why are u talking to me i need a leader. Sassy Baby Gurl:Um yeah thats Static got it, try reading your reports. FreedomFalcon: Babe...please dont piss him off, I can't take Lord Recluse alone..He can. Sassy Baby Gurl:Ohhh... Nodoze:...I'll shutup, go ahead Statesman. StatesMan: Ghost Widow and her minions are attacking the D.A.T.A office if they succed even if we got Lord Recluse his body could be transfered into anyone...Even ME! StatesMan:He cannot be allowed to get ahold of that information understood. FreedomFalcon:SUIT UP AND LETS GO NOW!!


End file.
